


Memories of the Past

by Crazy4Wood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Wood/pseuds/Crazy4Wood
Summary: The War had ended, and Hermione had just found out she was a pure-blood and not a muggle-born. Her parent's had hidden her true identity, and she had a sibling at Hogwarts. As the memories of her past come back, a little blond boy will turn her world even more upside down. (Revamping this story from the original! If you want to read it, check out Toujours collé)





	1. I'm a Pure-Blood?

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating the warnings as the story goes on!
> 
> Special thanks to my amazing Beta GeekMom13 and my fantastic Alpha thedarklordherself! You two rock!
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own my imagination and Mr T Feltz (a girl can dream)

Hermione was sitting under a tree thinking about what had happened an hour ago. She had been told by her parents that they were indeed Pure-bloods in hiding. They were afraid that if it got out that they were still alive, she would get killed. Not only did both of her parents go to Hogwarts, but they were also both in Slytherin. Hermione Jean Granger was really Hermione Jean Zabini. She let a tear fall down her cheek and played with a strain of grass.

_**An Hour Ago** _

_She opened the door to her parent's room, tired of arguing with them. She saw them looking in a box with papers, pictures, and other things that reminded her of her magical world. She was unsure what to think of it and shook her head. She cleared her throat to get their attention. "Mum, Dad I wanted to tell you something" She started to say._

_Her parents turned around and noticed she was in their room and saw the box. Her father looked worried and tried to hide it. "Hermione dear, what did you need?" Her mother said quickly helping push it under the bed with her foot._

_She looked up at her mother confused "Nothing important…I...I mean I was just coming to tell you something. I wanted to say sorry." She watched their faces "What are you hiding in that box anyway? You can't think I didn't see it when I came in" She noticed her parent's faces go from shock to being nervous._

_"I don't know what you mean sweetie," Her father said walking over to her "that was just an old shoe box, your mother and I keep pictures in it" He looked at his daughter hoping she believed his lie._

_She walked into the room and pulled the box out from under the bed "so you don't mind if I look at it then, right? Since it is only old family photos?" She said lifting the box lid slowly._

_Her father took the box out of her hands before she was able to look inside._

_"I don't think you want to look in here sweetie, it's just a bunch of mine and your father's old memories" Her mother sighed worried, knowing her daughter was smart and knew they were hiding something. "This box is very precious to us dear- it contains our past and our future. I know you, and you will be angry with us, but we had to do what we did to survive in our world."_

_Her father handed her the box and patted on the bed, "Come sit down Sweetpea; you have a right to know about us…and I guess it's time you learned the truth about your mother and me" He stood up and took his wife's hand._

_"Now please don't hate us. Yes we regret a lot in our past, but we did what was best for you baby," Her mother said looking upset "We love you very much" She kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione alone._

_Hermione looked at the box and frowned "What are you hiding from me..." She said to herself before opening it up with shaky hands. She looked in the box and slowly pulled everything out; little did she know her curiosity would make her life change._

_She looked at a picture of her parents; they were maybe 16 at the time. She smiled a little before noticing that this photo was taken with a wizard camera. She looked at it closer and gasped almost dropping it; they were wearing Slytherin robes and laughing. She looked next to them and saw Professor Snape and Lily Potter talking in the corner. She was shocked, to say the least, but had to keep looking. She found two wands and a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans; under that was a letter from Professor Dumbledore telling her parents that he would watch out for her safety while at Hogwarts._

_She couldn't look anymore, she started to cry a little and found a picture of her and her parents. She must have been at least five years old and laughing from being tickled by her father. She smiled at the image even though she had tears running down her face. She came across another picture of her and a blond haired little boy chasing each other around a big garden. She was sticking her tongue out at him and grinning before having him chase her. She sighed and carefully pulled out one last photo before dropping it in her lap in fear; it was her parents and Tom Riddle Jr sitting in the three broomsticks talking and laughing. Her mother looked pregnant, and her father had a tattoo on his arm he was showing to Tom._

_Hermione got scared and put the picture away before finding one last thing; it was her birth certificate. She looked at it and started to cry again "No…this must be a mistake" She reread it and put her head in her hands. "I thought I knew them," She said before hearing the door open._

_"Sweetie, lunch is ready…if you're hungry" Her mother said quietly before walking over to her. She saw the birth certificate in her hands and sighed "You know we wanted to tell you sooner…We just were afraid if anyone found out that you would be hurt…" She hugged her and looked at her hands reading the certificate herself and smiling._

_**Proof of live birth** _

_**Mother** _

_**Mother's name: Camilla Jean Zabini** _

_**DOB: 24 May 1962** _

_**Place of Birth: St. Mungos** _

_**Blood Status: Pure** _

_**Father** _

_**Father's Name: Liam Patrick Zabini** _

_**DOB: 28 November 1961** _

_**Place of Birth: St. Mungos** _

_**Blood Status: Pure** _

_**Twin 1** _

_**Child's Name: Hermione Jane Zabini** _

_**DOB: 19 September 1979** _

_**Place of Birth: St. Mungos** _

_**Blood Status: Pure** _

_**Twin 2** _

_**Child's Name: Blaise Patrick Zabini** _

_**DOB: 19 September 1979** _

_**Place of Birth: St. Mungos** _

_**Blood Status: Pure** _

_Hermione looked at her mother and sighed, "My whole life has been a lie." She stood up slowly. "You know I have been bulled the last six years for being a Muggleborn by my "Brother's best friend." She felt a tear roll down her cheek, "Why is this happening to me now?" Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen ignoring her parents. She sat down at the table and put her head in her hands; she watched as her parents sat on either side of her._

_"Sweetie you have to believe we wanted to tell you the truth. We were just afraid for you." Her mother said sincerely, "Look how your brother turned out…" Hermione shook her head before her mother continued, "I know we told you that you were an only child, but if you would have known the truth…we were afraid you would get hurt."_

_She looked at her parents and squeezed their hands, "I am upset that you kept this from me, but I do love you." She looked at her plate and pushed her food around. "So Blaise is my brother, yet he treats me the same as the other Slytherins do." Hermione's hands were still shaking a little bit but tried to keep calm. "Why can't I remember anything, I looked at the pictures, and I just don't remember."_

_Hermione looked at them and sighed sadly "I am leaving early for the Burrow this summer. This is too much to take right now" She sat there a few more minutes before standing up, "But I want to know if there is anything else you need to tell me."_

_**Back to Present** _

She took out a piece of parchment she had with her and started to write to her friends; she just hoped that they would understand and not be mad at her.

_Harry and Ron,_

_Today I found out the most terrible news. My parents have lied to me, and I figure they put me under a memory spell since I don't remember anything. I am actually related to Blaise Zabini. He and I are twins…I know he has treated me like everyone else has; so I am confused about it all still. I am making them lift the charm off of me so I can hopefully remember my past and this blond kid I used to hang out with apparently. I understand if you are mad at me, I hope I can see you on the train at least. I miss you guys. I will keep you updated on what I know and find out._

_Please owl back,_

_Hermione_

Hermione rolled up her letter and called for her owl, "Take this to Harry and Ron please." She gave him a treat and watched him fly off.

* * *

Camilla watched her daughter walk outside and sighed "Honey, I think she hates us now" She held back tears "Maybe we should lift the charm and let her remember the truth." Liam nodded his head in agreement and squeezed her hand.

They walked outside as they saw her owl fly off. "Sweetie, we want you to know why we did it. We know you figured out you have a memory charm on you. We want you to know the truth, can we lift the charm?"

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes as her father reversed the spell. She kept her eyes shut and felt her memories coming swarming back, she wanted to cry but at the same time felt comforted. She suddenly felt whole, like a part of her had always been missing. Hermione felt happy and imagined herself having a brother.

Then one memory after another came back to her, she felt moody and tried to bring up each memory slowly. Hermione remembered crawling into her parent's sitting room and playing with Blaise. She saw herself sitting at the table and watched her parents talking to Death Eaters and crying. She felt anger and maybe a little remorse. She remembered being in a stroller with Blaise as her parents were running from Death Eaters, she felt scared and wanted to scream in fear. Then Hermione remembered saying bye to her brother and crying as he went to live with her aunt. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She suddenly missed him immensely and wanted to hug him and ask if everything would be okay.

She felt more tears coming and sniffled, looking at her parents she stood up and hugged them "I'm sorry I got mad at you, I know you were just protecting me." Hermione smiled a little biting the corner of her lip, "But I don't understand why Blaise went to live with someone else." She looked confused and for some reason wanted to call him Blay. She would have to figure out why later.

"Well Hermione, your aunt said she would look after him until we came out of hiding. I trusted my sister, but if I had known she was going to return to the Dark Lord I would have told her no!" Her mother looked sad "I miss your brother everyday Hermione. I still talk to him though, he writes me once a week and tell us about Hogwarts and how you are doing. You know he misses you, He tells us all the time. He told me to tell you sooner, but I was too afraid to."

Hermione tried to look mad but failed miserably and snorted "Afraid of what, I am a big girl, and I helped defeat Voldemort. I am the smartest witch of my age!" She remembered something and shook her head "You both were in Slytherin right?" She watched them nod their heads "Then how come I was sorted into Gryffindor and Blaise into Slytherin?"

Her parents laughed a little, glad their daughter was back to her usual self; even if just a little bit "Well it just shows us that you were born to be good, thanks to you and Harry we can stop hiding from our world. If you three had not defeated the Dark Lord, we would never have been able to be an honest and normal family again. Well as normal as any magical family, that is."

The smiling and laughing calmed everyone down, and they went back inside. "Dad, why do I remember a blond haired little boy but I cannot remember his name for the life of me?"

Her parents looked at each other and nodded "He was your best friend, your first little boyfriend. You and he were inseparable, and it was so cute."

Hermione blushed slightly before smiling, "Okay so what was his name? Does he go to Hogwarts?"

Her parents ignored her questions and continued "We used to laugh when you would say he had cooties and boy germs, but you would always hug him when he left and kissed his cheek. Blaise used to get jealous because it was his friend too and you would always steal him away to play with you. We used to joke that you two would get married one day."

They looked sad for a moment "But then his father took him away and said we were becoming too good for the Dark Lord and he didn't want his son to be on the good side. You were sad when he left; you would cry every night asking for him. He gave you that little-stuffed dragon you still sleep with."

Her father chuckled "You would tell us that your dragon "Drake" would always keep you safe and you never went anywhere without it."

Hermione blushed a little "I don't sleep with Drake anymore…well fine, I do; but only because it makes me feel safe" She looked at her hands and grinned " Besides that dragon used to talk to me when I was little, it used to tell me it loved me and that it would always protect me from evil."

She covered her mouth with her hand "I swear I don't know where that came from; I didn't remember that until just now." She turned red and pretended that her nails needed to be looked at. She bit her bottom lip "Please continue" she said not looking at them embarrassed.

Her parents shared a knowing glance and smiled "Well, the day he left you two took a walk around the backyard and held hands. He told you he would always remember you and never love anyone else because you were his. That he was going to wait for you and that he loved you. Your father and I found it to be sweet but for two eight-year-olds to say that we were worried this would affect you more then we wanted. You cried yourself to sleep the night he left and used to blame Blaise for him leaving. It was kind of cute, but also heartbreaking to see our little girl so sad. That's when we decided that when we went into hiding, we would put a memory charm on you so you wouldn't be sad anymore and so you would be safe."

Her mother hugged her and kissed her forehead "Don't cry sweetheart, you will remember his name when you are ready to. We do know who he is, but we are still unsure how you will take it." She took her hand and went to the living room to sit down. "You look tired dear; maybe you should take a nap. This is a lot to deal with in one day."

Hermione agreed and kissed her parents' goodnight before going to her room and falling asleep. In her dream, all she could think about was a cute little blond boy with blue-grey eyes and a grin on his face. She smiled in her sleep and let her mind relax as the rest of her memories slowly came back to her. "I miss you," she said in her sleep before turning over and frowning.

 

 

 

 


	2. Meeting of the Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Immortalparadox91 and thedarklordherself for betaing this for me!
> 
> I only own my imagination and Tom Felton (A girl can dream!)

Two days passed since Hermione had her world turned upside down. She softly smiled knowing they cared about her enough to protect her, yet she was still angry. Hermione caught the scent of food and got out of bed to get dressed. Before leaving her room, she looked herself over in the mirror once more. As Hermione looked at her reflection, she sighed sadly. The glamour charm had been removed, but instead of looking into the eyes she grew up with; she could only see the eyes of a stranger.

She ran her hands through her hair and watched as the loose curls bounced. Hermione had noticed the colour was now blonde and had chocolate brown and red highlights throughout, but this was nothing compared to her eyes looking different. The soft honey colour had blue specks throughout; it felt like she was looking at a different person. As she walked into the kitchen, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

When Hermione reached the hallway, she heard people laughing. There was someone else in there with her parents, she didn't recognise the voice, but it sounded familiar. She saw Blaise sitting at the table talking to her parents and frowned; not ready to face him. Taking a deep breath, Hermione made her way to join them at the table.

"Good morning Mum, what are you making that smells so delicious?" She asked looking at her mother at the cooker.

"A little bit of everything." her mother grinned in her direction.

The silence grew awkward and uncomfortable until the reunited Zabini's began taking once more; leaving Hermione to her own thoughts. She glanced towards Blaise and examined him carefully. He changed a tad bit since last seeing him. His hair was the same, muscles were more toned, and his face developed. Hermione couldn't help feeling the sense of maturity, then again there weren't the other Slytherins here for him to act silly with. He was handsome and made her wonder how they were even twins.

She had not realised that she was staring until his eyes met hers. She quickly looked at her hands as if they were the most important thing in the room. They were acting like a family that had never been torn apart, and it hurt her on the inside. Hermione had to get out of there before they saw her cry. She stood up and walked out to sit alone in the living room.

Blaise watched Hermione walk into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. She looked nervous, but he couldn't blame her; he was a Slytherin and best friends with her sworn enemy. He could feel her watching him and wondered what she was thinking. He looked towards her more directly and noted the changes in her appearance since he had last seen her. Her hair was a lot less frizzy and shined brighter; she had grown into her body and received a tan during the summer. Her eyes had also changed. 'Maybe that's what mum was talking about,' Blaise thought. He frowned when she left the kitchen upset without speaking to him.

"Mum, when did you tell her about everything? Did she remember Draco or me?" He asked taking a sip of his tea.

"Yesterday, dear. She hasn't taken it too well." Camille sighed. "I believe she remembers you alright, but I don't think she knows the little boy she remembers is Draco Malfoy."

Blaise thought for a moment, "Well…they have _hated_ each other since they were in first year, so I wouldn't expect her to make the connection immediately. I want to talk to her about it before Draco confronts her." He knew all too well that his best friend would not take being lied to very well. He would be devastated to hear that not _only_ had his _'_ Mi' been in front of him the whole time, but that she didn't remember him.

Blaise didn't know how to break the news to her, but to just let her remember in time how much they cared about each other. Blaise always felt terrible for lying to Draco about her; saying she was at a different school. He just wanted to protect her and keep her safe. "Don't worry; I won't say a word. She will just have to remember on her own, or she might hate him more." He looked worried as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room sitting next to his sister. "Hey, Mia…" He said quietly and looked at her.

"Hello Blay," She said looking at the fireplace. "I think I like that instead of Blaise," Hermione heard him chuckle at her and smiled a small smile. "I do remember you by the way; You also used to laugh at me and say I had a boyfriend. All because this blond-haired boy and I were inseparable. Do you know who he is? They won't tell me." She said frowning.

Blaise looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You know you used to call me that when we were younger anyway; Besides you can call me whatever you want, as long as you call me your brother." He laughed before grinning, "No, I will not disclose the name of your boyfriend to you. You have to figure that out on your own; Besides, you should know that you two have a bond that was formed back when you were little."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Listen Mia; I have always wanted to tell you the truth. I was sworn to secrecy, and I'm sure you know that you don't want to piss off Mum or Dad." He chuckled, "You are my twin sister, and I have always loved you. Even though you are a silly Gryffindor." Blaise grinned and ducked before she could hit him in the head.

Hermione looked at him and smiled, wiping her tears. "At least I am not a slimy snake...well you know what I mean." she saw him roll his eyes and laugh.

"You are though, how many times did the golden trio sneak around and never get caught? We Slytherins often envied that you three never got in trouble." He gave her a serious look "How much do you remember Mia?" He asked concerned about something.

She looked at the fireplace again, tears filling up her eyesight. "I remember you and me playing in the backyard. We would pretend we were Quidditch players and you would always beat me." Hermione noticed he laughed picturing the image in his head, "Then I remember some little boy with the softest blond hair would come over and play with us." She started to blush remembering him, "I know I liked and thought I loved him, I wanted to marry him one day. You would always pick on me and embarrass me!" She looked in thought before continuing, "You and he were good friends, but I do not remember his name. I remember you being mad at me all the time because he wanted to play with me more than you." The blush on her cheeks got deeper, and she laughed a quiet laugh. "Do you think Harry and Ron will still be my friends when they find out?" She looked worried.

"Mia, if they are your true friends then yes they will support you. I have had the same best friend for years. He is a right git at times, but he is my best friend all the same." He sighed, "If they ever do anything to upset you or hurt you, I will personally hex them to death."

Blaise smirked and gave her a reassuring hug, "I have missed you, and I can always feel what you are feeling. The twin vibes you know," He laughed. "Well, sis I have to go see your worst nightmare. I will see you when we go to the train, Miss Head girl." He winked and patted her on the head, "Mum and Dad told me as soon as they found out. I am proud of you." She smiled at him as he flooed to his house.

* * *

A week later, Hermione found herself in the car headed to the train station. Her parents had changed her name back to Zabini and told her all the little details she didn't remember about her past. Well, all except whom that damned little boy was. She still couldn't figure it out and had a feeling it was someone she knew; she just couldn't pinpoint who it was. She had talked to her friends, and they promised they would always be there for her. She loved her friends, and it meant the world to her that they cared. When Hermione arrived at platform 9 ¾, she looked around for her friends.

"Can't say hi to your best friend?" Hermione grinned as she tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

"Mione! Wow, you look different! What happened to you?" Ginny said hugging her. "I love your eyes!"

"Gin, I found out I was a Zabini, and naturally, they have good looks." She stuck her tongue out at Ginny and laughed.

Harry smiled at her and hugged her, "We missed you at the burrow this summer. You should have seen what Ron did to have Mrs Weasley yell," He laughed as Ron mumbled something under his breath and grinned. They all laughed and started to tell each other about their summers as they boarded the train.

Blaise watched his sister, "At least she is feeling better." He smiled at her before going on the train himself.

Once Hermione got on the train, she went to the heads compartment wondering about who had made head boy. When she entered the compartment, she saw Draco Malfoy and frowned. ' _How could I forget he was second in our class.'_ Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall and smiled, "Hello professor, you wanted to see me."

"Ah yes, Miss Zabini, have a seat please." Professor McGonagall said smiling at her.

Draco looked at Hermione shocked; _there is no way, that can't be her. Blaise told me…Damn him;_ He thought to himself as he turned to the headmistress "Professor, you must be mistaken. Last I heard Miss Zabini was at school in France," He looked at Hermione not believing it. His heart started racing as he looked into her eyes admitting to himself it was her. She was the only one with eyes like that that he had ever seen.

"Well Mr Malfoy, it seems Miss Granger is Miss Zabini," She said in a 'leave it alone' look.

Hermione snickered and sat down "Thank you, professor. This is about our head duties, correct?" She nodded and started to tell them about what was required of them.

Draco watched them talk and looked confused; this _must be a trick_. He knew it was her though and frowned. He would never have guessed it was her. He knew their names were similar, but he didn't think. "I'm sorry Professor, I need to be excused." Draco didn't wait for Professor McGonagall to respond as he left the compartment.

Blaise turned to the sliding door as Draco stormed in. He started to smirk and was going to make his sarcastic retort when Draco glared at him.

"You're supposed to be my best mate," Draco started, and Blaise furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you going on about?"

"You've been keeping a secret from me this whole bloody time. When the hell were you going to tell me about your sister?" He snapped impatiently.

"Oh that," Blaise rubbed his neck nervously, "I wasn't supposed to say anything. How did you figure it out?"

"Mi is supposed to be in fucking France. Care to tell me how Granger is supposedly your sister?" Draco felt himself become angrier with Blaise.

He looked out the window away from Blaise, not being able to wrap his head around the fact that Hermione Granger was the one he made the promise to all those years ago.

**Ten years ago…**

_"Mi," Draco ran after Hermione laughing, "Come here before I tickle you."_

_She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned before stopping. "Drakey, I'm sorry," She kissed his cheek and smiled._

_"I want to give you this Mi," He handed her a flower and a necklace. "I want you to keep this and remember me. You will always be the number one girl in my life." He grinned and tickled her._

_"Hey, no fair. Cheater!" She laughed and laid back on the lawn. "Drake, Blay told me you were leaving me. Is that true?" She frowned starting to tear up._

_"Yes Mi, my parents told me the same thing about you." He saw her start to cry and hugged her kissing her forehead. "I don't want you to go…I love you too much…more than my brother." She whispered quietly, "But don't tell him I told you that." Hermione teased him sadly._

_They both heard his father calling him into the house to leave and frowned not wanting to leave each other. "Draco Malfoy, say goodbye and get in here right now. We are leaving. Hermione, I will make sure he writes you since my son talks so much about you." His father smiled at her "You will be a beautiful young lady one day; I hope your parents come around and you get to see Draco again one day. Now get in here boy, Right now!" He said sternly and walked back into the house._

_"Tell me you won't forget me Draco," She started to cry again. "You are my best friend…I love you," She looked at the grass._

_"I promise Mi. When I find you again, I will never let you go." He kissed her cheek and blushed "I love you, Mi." They walked back to the house holding hands and crying quietly._

_**Back to present…** _

Draco didn't know what to think; he wanted not to believe it.

"Look Draco; my parents put a memory charm and glamour charm on her a month after you left. She was always sad knowing she might never see you again, you never wrote her after all. They wanted to protect her from the dark lord, and her pain from not having you anymore." Blaise put his hand on his shoulder, "Yes, I have always known it was her; They only lifted the charms a week ago. She doesn't remember you fully yet, just that she loved a blond-haired boy" He said trying to calm down his friend.

Draco ran his hands through his hair and sighed. She was the only girl ever to affect him and get to his heart, and now it's like it never happened. He looked out the window.

They had reached the castle and went to the great hall. Draco watched as Hermione sat at the table talking with her friends and laughing. "Do they know?" He asked Blaise a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "You have to tell her; she won't believe me."

Blaise shook his head, "Yes, they know, and she has to remember on her own." He smirked and looked over at his sister smiling, "She finally looks happy."

Draco huffed and tried his hardest to look like it didn't matter to him.

The headmistress stood up and looked at everyone smiling. "Welcome back students. As you know, Professor Dumbledore passed during the war. He once told me that if he ever left for me to lead. I can't say his shoes are easy to fill." She heard a few laughs from the students, "but I can say I will do the best I can. First, I would like to introduce the head boy and head girl. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Hermione Zabini from Gryffindor."

Everyone clapped and stared at the Gryffindor table looking confused, "Miss Zabini recently found out that she had a twin brother attending Hogwarts and requested to use her correct name. Furthermore, I would like to announce that the forbidden forest is still forbidden. Anyone found entering it without permission will receive detention." She smiled, "Without further a due, enjoy the feast." She sat down as the food appeared.

Hermione looked down at her food knowing everyone was staring at her.

"Mione, the food can't be that interesting." Harry laughed, "Cheer up no one is looking at you any differently." He said assuring her it would be okay.

Little did she know a certain Slytherin was looking at her across the hall full of fury.

 

 


End file.
